minetrekfandomcom-20200214-history
What is MineTrek?
MineTrek is the name of the project Halkun started in September of 2010. It is currently still an ongoing project to fully replicate the 1:1 scale model of the Galaxy-Class Starship USS Enterprise NCC - 1701 - D in Minecraft down to its interior and other ships from Star Trek. Goal The goal of MineTrek is, as stated above, to fully replicate the USS Enterprise D in Minecraft. It is being built according to the Ed Whitefire blueprints. Every room and every feature is to be installed in the large model. Bio MineTrek was started as an individual project around September of 2010 by a gamer and Star Trek fan by the username of Halkun. It began with a program called Omen; a map editing tool for Minecraft Classic, with only the floor plan framework for the ship laid out. It was mainly made of dark grey wool and very sketchy; not very detailed. The plan of each floor (deck) is that each one has a 3 block space in between each one for head and walking room. Halkun posted a video of the project shortly after finishing the framework, mainly stating that he had indeed finished the rough draft of the project and was thinking about finding more people to help him work on it. Not much news was heard from that point on for a while, until finally reappearing again several months later. Since then, work on the Enterprise has been almost constant. MineTrek began in the original Minecraft version for most if its beginning life, mainly because the build-height was limited to 128 meters and the ship is 181 meters tall, which gave no real head-room for the ship. When Minecraft 1.0 was released, the height limit on the game doubled to 256, giving head room and a bit extra for the ship. The extra room came in handy when the decision to split the ship by its decks was decided. The idea was in order to make easier access and visibility to unfinished rooms, 6 to 7 decks of the enterprise were to be split at a time for it to be possible to see. When one of the split decks is finished, it is placed back into its original position and the deck above the top split deck is split down. The space between the decks is an average of 4 – 5 blocks (meters). MineTrek Meaning It is not known exactly when the term MineTrek was declared for the server. It is estimated to have been decided around when BlueGobln started the 1.0 version of the server around early March of 2012 when it became more public on the Beta version of the game. Server Hosts The orders of server hosts through time are in order as follows: *Halkun *Swax *Mheller3000 *BlueGobln *Mheller3000 (Current) About the Minecraft Enterprise D Size The exact scale for the Minecraft USS Enterprise D is not exactly 1:1. Due to the 1 meter block size limit in the actual game, it is in fact slightly larger; hitting a 1.2:1 scale (22% larger) to make room for walking and so that most hallways and rooms would fit. The size of the Minecraft Enterprise D is 181 blocks tall, 581 blocks wide, and 789 blocks long, making the total volume of its area 82,972,029 blocks. The exact volume of the ship itself is not known currently, due to the constant construction and remodeling to the vessel. Navigation The ship has 42 decks, connected by turboshafts, Jeffries' Tubes and sometimes spaces that span several decks. To mark the decks there is a simple colour-based system that uses arithmetic modulo-6, or in laymen's terms "once you get to six, start over again." The deck markings are found at either side of a turbolift aperture - the three blocks on either side - and are to be read from the top down. The is a chart lists all the decks with their corresponding color code. Rooms The rooms on the MineTrek Enterprise can be identified by checking on the Ed-Whitefire schematics for exact identification, but for easier telling, the floors inside of the compartments are color-coded, as are the decks. There is also a chart for identifying the colors and their corresponding room type.